bollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Golmaal Again
About Golmaal Again is a 2017 Indian Hindi comedy horror film, directed and co-produced by Rohit Shetty, and written by Sajid-Farhad and Yunus Sajawal. It stars Ajay Devgn, Parineeti Chopra, Tabu, Arshad Warsi, Tusshar Kapoor, Shreyas Talpade, Kunal Khemu, Prakash Raj, Sirshak Shrestha and Neil Nitin Mukesh. Golmaal Again is the fourth installment of the Golmaal film franchise. The film marks Devgn's tenth film collaboration with Rohit Shetty. The production of the film began in July 2016 and principal photography commenced in March 2017 in Mumbai. The film released on 20 October 2017. The film broke several records upon its release. With a box office gross of over ₹3.11 billion, it is the third highest-grossing Bollywood film of 2017 and one of the highest-grossing Indian films of all time. Story The story starts with Anna Matthew (Tabu) explaining that she can see ghosts and spiritual spirits due to a special power given to her by the Gods and believes she has been chosen to help ghosts and fulfill their last wishes so that their spirits can achieve salvation. The story continues with Anna narrating one such incident of her life. The story revolves around Gopal (Ajay Devgn), Madhav (Arshad Warsi), Lucky (Tusshar Kapoor), Laxman 1 (Shreyas Talpade) and Laxman 2 (Kunal Khemu, who are orphans living in an orphanage located in the picturesque Ooty, managed by the kind businessman Jamnadas (Uday Tikekar). One night, Gopal, Madhav, Lucky and the two Laxmans find a baby girl at the gate of the orphanage. They name her Khushi and take care of her. The five boys also know Anna Matthew, who works in a library nearby. The boys are aware of Anna’s power to see spirits from the other world. One day, Madhav pranks and scares the easily frightened Gopal in an empty bungalow, which leads to a fight between the two then young boys. Gopal gets punished and the five boys decide to leave the orphanage. Khushi is extremely upset with this as she is left behind. Khushi later gets adopted by a loving colonel and his wife. Years later, Gopal and Laxman 1 are estranged from Madhav, Laxman 2 and Lucky. The five, however, are once again reunited when the news of Jamnadas’s death comes and they are invited to an event to be held to honour him. They return to the orphanage after 25 years, finding that nothing much has changed. The five enter the old bungalow where Madhav had scared Gopal. There, they meet the colonel; they are also reunited with Anna Matthew (Tabu), and Pappi (Johnny Lever), another orphan from the orphanage. They also meet with Damini (Parineeti Chopra) whom Anna introduces as the bunglow's caretaker. Anna reacts strangely when she sees the boys acknowledging Damini’s presence. At the special event for Jamnadas, businessman Vasu Reddy (Prakash Raj) reveals that the orphanage's kids will be shifted somewhere else, while the orphanage in Ooty will be demolished. Soon, one by one, the boys get possessed by a ghost that talks in Nana Patekar's voice. This scares Gopal, so Anna suggests they stay in Colonel's house. Madhav, Laxman 2 and Lucky are also staying in the Colonel's house, as they are handed over the job of getting Gopal and Laxman1 out of the house by Vasooli (Mukesh Tiwari) and Vasu Reddy. The five of them fight daily, exasperating Anna. The boys finally make amends after Lucky gets possessed. They push Gopal to express his love to Damini, as they are aware that he has fallen for her. Just then, Pappi reveals that Damini is alive and in fact his girlfriend. With horror, the boys discover that the girl they know as Damini is a ghost. Frightened, they try to flee but Anna stops them and reveals that the ghost is of none other than their own Khushi, their childhood friend. Khushi then tells her tale that how she had met a young businessman, Nikhil (Neil Nitin Mukesh), and fell in love with him. Their marriage was fixed. One night however, she witnessed Nikhil killing Jamnadas as Jamnadas confronted Nikhil about the latter’s conspiracy of obtaining the orphanage in his name on the pretext of benefitting the orphans, and instead, demolishing the orphanage and building a contruction site for his personal gain. Khushi then confronted Nikhil and threatens to go to the police and calls him a murderer. Nikhil then strangled Khushi to death. With Vasu Reddy's help, Nikhil proved Jamnadas' death and Khushi's death as accidents. Khushi came to Anna as a spirit, asking for help. Anna was surprised that the boys could see Khushi and took it as God's sign, which is why she brought the boys to the house to help her. The boys plan to scare Vasu into confessing the truth but their plan is ruined when Nikhil returns and mocks that they don't have any evidence to prosecute him for the legend crime. This infuriates Khushi, who brutally attacks Nikhil and almost kills him. Anna calms her down and Vasu Reddy convinces Nikhil to confess. In the end, the orphanage is saved and Khushi’s spirit, now content, departs happily to heaven after bidding goodbye to the boys. Characters * Ajay Devgn as Gopal * Parineeti Chopra as Khushi * Tabu as Anna Mathew * Arshad Warsi as Madhav * Shreyas Talpade as Laxman 1 * Kunal Khemu as Laxman 2 * Tushar Kapoor as Lucky * Neil Nitin Mukesh as Nikhil * Prakash Raj as Vasu Reddy * Sachin Khedekar as Colonel * Sirshak Shrestha as SBE * Rohit KaduDeshmukh as Rohit (Nikhil's business partner in Dubai) * Johnny Lever as Pappi * Mukesh Tiwari as Vasooli * Sanjay Mishra as Babli * Murali Sharma as Inspector Dande * Vijay Patkar as Constable Gandhari * Uday Tikekar as Jamnadas * Ashwini Kalsekar as Damini * Vrajesh Hirjee as Pandurang * Nana Patekar as himself (Guest appearance) and the voice of ghost Songs # Golmaal (Title Song) By Brijesh Shandilya & Aditi Singh Sharma # Maine Tujhko Dekha By Neeraj Shridhar & Sukriti Kakar # Itna Sannata Kyu Hai By Amit Mishra &Aditi Singh Sharma # Hum Nahi Sudhrenge By Armaan Malik # Aate Jate Hanshte Gaate By Nikhil D'Souza & Anushka Manchanda Category:Indian songs Category:Bollywood Category:Movies Category:Videos